bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielkie Istoty
Wielkie Istoty to grupa niezwykle inteligentnych i tajemniczych przedstawicieli gatunku Glatorian, którzy niegdyś rządzili planetą Spherus Magna. Historia Panowanie na Spherus Magna Wielkie Istoty to tajemniczy przedstawiciele rasy Glatorian. Podczas pierwszych lat ich pobytu na Spherus Magna, natknęły się one na starożytną istotę znaną jako Annona. Annona próbowała pokonać je poprzez pożeranie ich zdolność do snu i marzeń, ale zamiast tego Wielkie Istoty pożywiły się jej energią i użyły tej mocy, by stworzyć jeszcze wspanialsze dzieła. Wielkie Istoty stały się przywódcami planety i wspólnie władały Plemionami Agori. Rządziły światem ze swoich siedzib, takich jak Dolina Labiryntu lub Podziemne Laboratorium w Tajun. Istoty używały swoich umiejętności do tworzenia nowych przedmiotów i modyfikowania żyjących organizmów, takich jak chociażby Żelazne Wilki. Eksperymentowały również z tworzeniem całkowicie nowego organicznego życia, ale rezultaty nie były zadowalające. Jeden z eksperymentów, gigantyczny mechanoid nie funkcjonował tak, jak powinien i eksplodował, rozrzucając swoje części po planecie. Wielkie Istoty do pomocy sobie przy władaniu Spherus Magna stworzyły Władców Żywiołów, mających rządzić poszczególnymi Plemionami. W pogoni za wiedzą, Istoty eksperymentowały na wojownikach i Agori Piaskowego Plemienia i spowodowały zmianę ich struktury genetycznej. thumb|left|200px|[[Wojna o Rdzeń]] Ponad 100 000 lat temu, Agori Plemienia Lodu odkryli potężną ciecz, którą Wielkie Istoty ochrzciły Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Odkrycie doprowadziło do Wojny o Rdzeń, wywołanej przez Władców Żywiołów. Wielkie Istoty odmówiły udziału w niej i kilkukrotnie spróbowały załagodzić ją dyplomatycznymi sposobami. Jednakże, ich wysiłki zdały się na nic i wojna zbierała swoje żniwo na planecie. Kreacja Wszechświata Matoran Wielkie Istoty wysłały dwóch Agori, Raanu i Kyry, by zdobyli do testów próbkę substancji. Ich badania wykazały, że Zenergizowana Protodermis doprowadzi do uszkodzenia struktury planety. By naprawić przyszłe uszkodzenia, Wielkie Istoty rozpoczęły budowę kolejnego gigantycznego robota. Ponownie zbadały swój poprzedni projekt i odkryły, że dzięki wykorzystaniu Zenergizowanej Protodermis do ustabilizowania źródła energii, robot mógłby działać. Ponadto, Istoty stworzyły plany drugiego mechanoida, który miał pomóc pierwszemu. thumb|right|200px|Testy na Zenergizowanej Protodermis W międzyczasie, inne Wielkie Istoty pracowały nad Baterra, robotycznymi zabójcami przeznaczonymi do zniszczenia Władców Żywiołów i wszystkich uzbrojonych żołnierzy biorących udział w Wojnie. Później Istoty próbowały dezaktywować maszyny, co się nie powiodło i Baterra nadal realizowały swój program. Wkrótce powstali pierwsi Av-Matoranie, wzorowani na Agori i zostali wysłani do prac przy gigantycznym robocie. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły kolejnych Matoran i rozmieściły ich w kluczowych miejscach nowego Wszechświata. Matoranie długo pracowali w kompletnych ciemnościach. Nie wiedzieli także, nad czym tak się trudzili. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły wyspę Metru Nui i rozpoczęły budowę fundamentów dla miasta (w tym Procesora Rdzenia, w którym znajdowała się świadomość Wielkiego Ducha), które miały następnie zostać dokończone przez Helryx, innych Toa i Matoran. Potem stworzyły różne wyspy we Wszechświecie Matoran. Powołały do życia Tren Kroma, który miał sprawować pieczę nad wszechświatem, dopóki Robot nie zostanie ukończony. By zmotywować robotników, Istoty stworzyły dwóch "braci" - Artakhę i Karzahni, a następnie pozwoliły im wybrać lokalizacje dla ich królestw. Bracia walczyli o Maskę Kreacji, kolejne dzieło Wielkich Istot. Artakha wygrał pojedynek i otrzymał we władanie sanktuarium dla najlepszych robotników. Karzahni przypadło miejsce do naprawy uszkodzonych Matoran. By ułatwić Robotowi zadanie obserwowania wszechświata, powstały Bahrag i Bohrok Va. Miały one pomagać przemienionym w mechaniczne Bohroki Av-Matoranom oczyszczać wyspę będącą kamuflażem robota. Do zasilenia Bohroków użyto Krana, stworzonych z pozostałości po procesie tworzenia Matoran. Jednakże, część materiału zmieniła się w destrukcyjne gady - Zyglaki. Stworzenia zostały odtrącone przez swoich stwórców i zaczęły pałać nienawiścią do pozostałych tworów Wielkich Istot. Ponadto, uciekły do najgłębszych i najciemniejszych nor Wszechświata Matoran. Pierwszy Toa Psioniki - Orde, został wysłany by je uspokoić, dzięki swojej mocy. Jednakże, przez swoją agresywną naturę, uczynił je jeszcze bardziej brutalnymi i niebezpiecznymi. Chcąc uniknąć podobnych przypadków w przyszłości, Wielkie Istoty potem obdarowywały mocą Psioniki tylko kobiety, które miały być milsze i bardziej opiekuńcze. Jedna z Wielkich Istot, Heremus, wyraziła pragnienie, by Robot niósł w sobie wielkiego ducha Spherus Magna. Jego przyjacielowi, imieniem Angonce, spodobał się ten pomysł i nazwał on mechanoida Mata Nui, co w języku Matoran znaczyło właśnie "Wielki Duch". thumb|left|200px|Wielkie Istoty wykuwają Kanohi Ignikę Wielkie Istoty poczyniły również przygotowania na wypadek ataku na Wielkiego Ducha. Dostarczyły Artakhce materiały niezbędne do stworzenia drużyny Toa, która miała w razie czego przebudzić Mata Nui i uratować wszechświat przed zagładą. By zabezpieczyć Wszechświat Matoran przed popadnięciem w chaos, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Kanohi Ignikę - maskę mogącą wyssać życie z całego wszechświata. Oprócz tego, maska mogła również uleczyć Wielkiego Ducha, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Ze względu na ogromną moc maski, Istoty ukryły ją do czasu umieszczenia we Wszechświecie Matoran. Jednakże, odnalazła ją jedna z nich i dotknęła, ciekawa kryjącej się w masce potęgi. Ignika wiedziała, że ta Wielka Istota nie była jej przeznaczona i rzuciła na nią klątwę. Od tego czasu pechowa Istota ożywiała wszystko w swoim otoczeniu. Nieustanne głosy ożywionych przedmiotów doprowadziły Istotę do szaleństwa i zmusiły jej pobratymców do uwięzienia jej w specjalnej fortecy na Bota Magna. Wkrótce, dwie Wielkie Istoty umieściły Kanohi Ignikę we Wszechświecie Matoran, pod Południowym Kontynentem. Do komnaty, w której ukryto maskę prowadziły specjalne schody. Następnie Istoty umieściły w Wielkiej Świątyni zwój mający pomóc Toa Mata w obudzeniu Wielkiego Ducha. Wielkie Istoty ponadto nakazały Szperaczom Kolczastym kopanie tuneli w kształcie symbolu Trzech Praw. Miało to przypominać pozostałym mieszkańcom wszechświata o ich misji. Po zakończeniu prac nad kluczowymi lokalizacjami dla przetrwania Wielkiego Ducha, usunięto Tren Kroma z rdzenia wszechświata i zesłano go na wieki na odosobnioną wyspę. Następnie Wielkie Istoty opuściły Mata Nui, pozostawiając resztę pracy do dokończenia przez Matoran. Następnie wybrały dwóch wojowników ze Spherus Magna i umieściły ich uśpionych wewnątrz Robota - mieli oni być pilotami mechanoida, gdyby jego oprogramowanie zawiodło. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Czerwoną Gwiazdę, która miała pomagać Robotowi w odlatywaniu z planet oraz naprawianiu uszkodzonych mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran. Gwiazdą mieli zarządzać przedstawiciele zupełnie obcego gatunku - Kestora. Wiedząc, że Toa mogliby stanowić zagrożenie dla rodowitych mieszkańców Spherus Magna, Istoty wykorzystały resztę pozostałego im czasu do zbudowania Marendara mającego wyeliminować wszystkich Toa. Następnie Marendar został uwięziony w bunkrze wykonanym z grubego Protodermis. Jedna z Wielkich Istot poinformowała pobratymców, że udaje się na dobrowolne wygnanie. Jednakże, miało to na celu odwrócenie uwagi. Naprawdę, Wielka Istota przeniosła swoją świadomość do ciała jednego z Matoran, chcąc doglądać pracy pozostałych mieszkańców Wszechświata. Istota ta przyjęła imię Velika i stała się odpowiedzialna za przemianę Matoran ze zwykłych robotników w światłe, mądre i rozumne istoty. Wreszcie, Wielki Istoty stworzyły duszę Mata Nui i umieściły ją wewnątrz robota. Praca została zakończona. Istoty obarczyły Mata Nui zadaniem obserwowania całego wszechświata i nauki, jak można zapobiec kataklizmom takim jak Wojna o Rdzeń oraz dbania o swoich wewnętrznych robotników. Jednakże, Robot miał w końcu powrócić na Spherus Magna, by uleczyć jej rany. Następnie, Wielki Duch został wysłany w kosmos, by wypełnić swoje zadania. Wkrótce po odlocie Mata Nui, Zenergizowana Protodermis rozbiła planetę na kawałki. Jednakże, Wielkim Istotom udało się znaleźć schronienie gdzieś indziej. thumb|right|150px|Matorańskie ciało Veliki po naprawie w Karzahni Wewnątrz Robota, Velika żył i pracował aż do momentu, gdy został uszkodzony. Został wysłany do Karzahni, gdzie go nieudolnie przebudowano i wysłano na Południowy Kontynent. Podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, centrum Kontynentu, Voya Nui zostało wystrzelone na ocean Aqua Magna. Tysiące lat później, na wyspę w poszukiwaniu Igniki przybyli Piraka, którzy zniewolili mieszkańców Voya Nui. Velika stał się członkiem Grupy Oporu. Gdy przybyli Toa Inika, Velika dał im zmodyfikowane wielostrzałowe Miotacze Zamor. Powrócił na Południowy Kontynent, gdy Toa zniszczyli Korytarz i wysłali Voya Nui z powrotem do wnętrza Wszechświata Matoran. Odrodzenie Spherus Magna Wielka Istota, która dotknęła Igniki, nadal uwięziona, skontaktowała się z Vezonem. Poinformowała go o swoich pobratymcach i o swoim więzieniu. Vezon zaproponował uwolnienie Istoty, w zamian za własną wolność. Vezon znalazł się w fortecy, w której uwięziono Wielką Istotę, a następnie zabrał tam uratowanych przez siebie z przestrzenie kosmicznej Artakhę, Helryx, Tuyet, Lewę, Miserixa, Axonna, Brutakę, Kapurę i Hafu. Mata Nui udało się zrealizować swoje zadanie i naprawić Spherus Magna. Angonce przewidywał, że mieszkańcy planety rozpoczną poszukiwania Wielkich Istot. Mogło to spowodować przebudzenie się Marendara. Angonce próbował powstrzymać maszynę przed wydostaniem się ze schronu, ale przybył na miejsce zbyt późno. W międzyczasie, Velika opuścił Wszechświat Matoran i udał się na Spherus Magna. Przekazał Voroxom z Bota Magna informacje o Toa, zaopatrzył ich także w urządzenie blokujące moce żywiołów. Zamordował także Karzahni i Tren Kroma oraz zniszczył fortecę, w której przebywała Przeklęta Wielka Istota (a wraz z nią wiele potężnych istot z dawnego Robota). Wszystko to było częścią planu mającego uczynić z niego niepodważalnego władcę planety. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia Na Spherus Magna z tego wymiaru, Wielkie Istoty odkryły, że Zenergizowana Protodermis powoli niszczyła wnętrze planety, co miało doprowadzić do jej rozpadu. Istoty stworzyły Toa, którzy udali się pod powierzchnię Spherus Magna i zabezpieczyli substancję oraz naprawili wyrządzone przez nią szkody. Wielkie Istoty z tego wymiaru stworzyły także Makuta, pomagających Toa chronić Matoran i tworzących nowe formy życia. Gdy Vultraz i Mazeka trafili do tego wymiaru, zabrano ich przed oblicze sześciu Wielkich. Chcąc odkryć, jakim cudem Vultraz jest Matoraninem Cienia, Istoty zabrały go w celu eksperymentów i pozwoliły Mazece wybrać inną istotę, by powróciła wraz z nim do jego wymiaru. Mazeka wybrał tamtejszego Teridaxa, po czym obaj zostali teleportowani. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym wymiarze, po odlocie Mata Nui, Wielkie Istoty zbudowały trzeciego robota, a Wielki Duch wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie szybko i bez problemów. Alternatywny Wszechświat Wielkiego Ducha Makuty W tym wymiarze, Wielkie Istoty nazwały swojego robota "Makuta", zamiast "Mata Nui". Cechy i umiejętności Wielkie Istoty posiadają prostą, niepowstrzymaną pasję tworzenia. Tworzenie nowych wynalazków interesuje ich bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Wielkie Istoty mogą manipulować zdolnościami swoich tworów, być dla nich niewidzialne i komunikować się z nimi nawet, jeśli te przebywają w innym wszechświecie. Potrafią również zatrzymywać czas i przestrzeń wokół swoich kreacji. Struktura społeczna Wielkie Istoty były początkowo władcami Spherus Magna i opiekowały się poszczególnymi plemionami. Jednakże, Istoty przekazały władzę Władcom Żywiołów, by móc poświęcić więcej czasu swoim tworom i kreacjom. Następstwa w postaci Wojny o Rdzeń i Rozpadu Spherus Magna zakorzeniły wśród mieszkańców planety niechęć do Wielkich Istot. We Wszechświecie Matoran, większość mieszkańców szanuje i modli się do Wielkich Istot, jako że dzięki nim w ogóle istnieją. Jednakże, obie kultury później zaadoptowały idiom "dzięki Wielkim Istotom". Każda Wielka Istota ma taki sam status jak pozostałe. Nie ma wśród nich różnic, pojedynczego lidera, jako że cenią one sobie wspólną pracę. Znane twory i eksperymenty *Forteca w Dolinie Labiryntu *Gigantyczny mechanoid; wybuchł a jego części zostały rozrzucone po Bara Magna *Tajne tunele pod Czarnymi Szczytami, pełne pułapek *"Życzenie Duszy", urządzenie teleportujące w pobliżu Rzeki Dormus *Podziemne Laboratorium w pobliżu Tajun *Plemienne Projektowe Ostrze Skrallów *Projekty pojazdu gąsienicowego; później przebudowany w Thornatusa V9 *Żelazne Wilki *Skopio *Władcy Żywiołów *Baterra *Marendar *Protodermis *Złota Zbroja *Źródło Energii *Robot Wielkiego Ducha **Wszechświat Matoran ***Fundamenty Metru Nui ***Komnata Życia ***Codrex *Keystone *Różne Kanohi **Ignika **Maska Kreacji **Olisi *Różne biomechaniczne istoty **Av-Matoranie **Artakha **Karzahni **Helryx **Orde **Kestora **Umbra **Pierwsi Turaga **Ognista Istota **Pierwsze Rahi **Bahrag, Bohrok Va, i Krana **Zyglaki *Pierwsze Kamienie Toa *Antidermis *Wielki Zegar Słoneczny *Kini-Nui *Wielki Teleskop *Zwój Przygotowań na Przebudzenie Mata Nui *Dusza Mata Nui *Czerwona Gwiazda *Urządzenie blokujące Moce Żywiołów Toa Znane Wielkie Istoty Nie znamy konkretnej liczby Wielkich Istot, ale Greg Farshtey stwierdził, że jest ich mniej niż 20. *Angonce - Wielka Istota, która miała ponoć dać Siostrom Skrallów telepatyczne moce. *Heremus - Jedna z Wielkich Istot pracujących nad Baterra. *Velika - Wielkia Istota, która ukryła się we Wszechświecie Matoran, aby obserwować jego mieszkańców. *Wielka Istota, która dotknęła Kanohi Igniki i została przez nią przeklęta, później oszalała i została uwięziona. *Dwie Wielkie Istoty, które ukryły Ignikę i Zwój Przygotowań we Wszechświecie Matoran. Cytaty Pojawienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wielkie Istoty Kategoria:Glatorianie Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Generacja 1